Big Time Reason to Stay
by Igettvgeeks
Summary: Logan and Camille story. Logan had doubts about being in the band. It turns out those didn't go away, and Camille has a secret that is keeping them apart.
1. Big Time Reason to Stay

Big Time Rush

Big Time Reason to Stay

Logan/Camille

I don't own Big Time Rush. A One Shot for now while I figure out what to do with Big Time Quake. Thanks for reading!

Logan sat in a chair by the pool half reading a magazine about science and half falling asleep. It was a warm night and Logan had decided to take a break from the guys and sit by himself to think about stuff. They had made it half way to getting an album produced and Logan was excited that they were going to be able to stay in LA and record a full length album but he wasn't sure how he was going to handle performing in front of everyone when they had to do concerts and stuff. It was nerve wracking for him. He didn't really consider himself a performer like James. Carlos would be happy to do anything as long as he could be with his friends and have fun. Kendall liked to think he wasn't completely confident and collected in any situation but Logan knew he was. Kendall had always been willing to go with whatever came his way _and_ he made it look so cool!

Logan was drifting off when he heard someone sit loudly in the chair next to his. "Hey Logan!" She said.

Logan opened his eyes and sat up. "Hi Camille. What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just got back from a really hard audition. I had to wait for two hours! I think I did really well though."

"I hope you get it." Logan said smiling at her.

"Thanks. What are you doing here alone?"

"I just needed some time to think." Logan said.

"Oh. I could go if you want." Camille said standing.

Logan grabbed her hand said, "No. That's okay. Actually now that you're here, can I talk to you about stuff? Stuff I can't really talk to the guys about?"

Camille sat back down and looked at Logan holding her hand still. "Sure. What's up?"

"I've just been thinking about everything. I mean, we got this record deal and now we're staying here to do the album and it's really cool. At least that's what I thought earlier." Logan said putting his hands in his lap.

"What changed?" Camille asked.

"I talked to my parents today and realized it's been three months since I've seen them. I haven't slept in my bedroom in three months or seen anyone from school besides James, Carlos, and Kendall. I'm just wondering if this is the right thing to do." Logan said.

"I thought you liked being in a band? I thought you wanted the big time? You wouldn't have come here if that wasn't what you wanted. Right?" Camille said.

"I don't know. I think I did it for my friends. I can't stop imagining myself on stage messing things up that first time we perform for a crowd. What if I forget the words or the dance moves? I just don't want to screw this up for them." Logan said.

"You won't screw things up. I know I've only known you for three months Logan but I think you're being too hard on yourself. And if something didn't go as planned your friends would not blame you. Gustavo might yell loud enough to create an earthquake but your friends will never get mad at you." Camille said.

"I just don't like to put myself out there. I guess deciding to become part of a boy band was a bad move." Logan said.

"I'm glad you became a part of a boy band. If you hadn't we would have never met." Camille said. "Besides, you play hockey. Doesn't that require you to put yourself out there? And get hurt?"

"That's different. We're in uniforms and helmets and people aren't losing millions of dollars if we lose a game." Logan said.

Logan looked into her eyes. She gave him a small smile.

"I'm glad I met you too Camille. I could learn a lot from you about worrying less."

"Sure. If you ever want to get away and talk, I'm here." She said.

"I'll have to take you up on that offer." Logan said. He picked up his magazine and stood. "I guess I should get back to the guys. They're gonna come looking for me soon. Then they'll throw me in the pool and then throw each other in the pool and then we're all going to be wet. Then we'll spend the next hour fighting to be the first in the shower."

Guitar guy was playing a song in the corner and Logan stopped to listen for a minute. He threw his magazine on the chair and reached his hand out to Camille.

"Want to dance?" He said smiling. Camille felt her heart skip a beat.

"You want to dance in front of everyone at the pool?" she asked.

"Of course I do. You're beautiful and I can't believe it's taken me this long to notice it. Besides, I'm trying to stop worrying so much." He said smiling at her.

She took his hand and he slowly inched closer to her as they danced slowly by the pool. He pulled her closer and he looked down at her. Camille smiled at him and he gave a shy smile in return.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the guys?" Camille asked.

"They can wait." Logan said as they continued to dance.

Authors Note: Let me know what you think. It's a one shot that could become more later. It was kind of short but I thought it was a nice image for the two to dance in the moonlight. Thanks for reading!


	2. After the Dance

Big Time Rush

Big Time Reason to Stay

Chapter 2:

After the Dance

Logan/Camille

The school dance had ended and most of the students and chaperones had left but the guys of Big Time Rush had to stay back to clean everything up. Ms. Knight had left with Fabio and Katy was sitting at a table telling everyone what to do.

Carlos and Stephanie where picking up the food.

Kendall and Jo were cleaning up the balloons and streamers.

Logan and Camille were sweeping the floors and putting the trash into trashcans.

James was trying to enter the numbers of all the girls he had danced with that night into cell phone.

"James, you should be helping us too," Kendall said.

"I know. Just a sec. I need to get all of these numbers entered before I forget."

"I thought those girls were hitting you earlier? How did you get all of their numbers?" Logan asked from across the room.

"After they stopped hitting me they danced with me and well you know how good I am at dancing…"

"James come here and help Stephanie and I clean up these snack tables," Carlos said. James sighed and walked over to the very happy couple of Carlos and Stephanie and helped them throw cups into the trash.

"Why doesn't Katy have to do anything?" James asked.

"It's payment for me not telling mom how late you guys are staying out tonight," Katy said.

"Aren't we going home after we clean up?" James asked.

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan looked at him with guilty looks.

"You guys are skipping curfew?" He asked.

The three guys nodded in unison.

"What are you guys doing?" James said.

"Jo and I are going to watch a movie at her place." Kendall said.

"Stephanie and I are going to lock Bitters in his room so we can go swimming." Carlos said.

"Camille and I are… wait, we're breaking curfew?" Logan asked.

"We're just going to hang out in the lobby." Camille said.

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" James asked.

"You could go to sleep?" Carlos said.

"You're always saying you need your beauty sleep." Kendall said.

"Are we technically skipping curfew if we're all going to be at the Palm Woods anyway?" Logan asked. James gave him a stern look. "Right. You look really tired?" Logan said giving a small smile.

"I think I will go to sleep. Or I could call one of these girls I just met," James said looking at his phone.

"It's almost midnight. They're probably all asleep," Kendall said.

"Maybe you're right. I am kind of tired. I can call them tomorrow," James said.

It was 12:30 when everyone returned to the Palm Woods. James said a quick goodnight to the group and headed for the elevators.

Carlos and Stephanie quickly went to lock Bitters in his room and returned in their swim suites in what seemed like a flash to Logan. They ran and dove into the pool without even testing the water.

Logan couldn't believe there was a girl that seemed as energetic as Carlos but apparently Stephanie was. They were already trying to dunk each other. Logan shook his head as he watched them.

Kendall and Jo stood in the lobby with Logan and Camille for a few minutes.

"We wanted to give James time to get up to the apartment so he didn't have to stand with us in the elevator," Jo explained.

"Yeah. I think after everyone cleared out it donned on him that we were all coupled up." Kendall said.

"We are all coupled up? Aren't we?" Camille said with a grin on her face that made Logan nervous.

Logan glanced at Kendall and saw that he was looking at him. He had picked up on Logan's nervousness.

"Hey, before we go upstairs, I need to talk to Logan about something. It'll be really quick. I promise,' Kendall said as he grabbed Logan by the wrist and pulled him toward the front desk.

"What?" Logan asked.

"Are you and Camille a couple?" Kendall said.

"No. Are you and Jo?"

"Yeah. We talked about it tonight and we decided we are."

"Why would you do that to me?" Logan said.

"What? What are you talking about? We didn't do anything to you."

Logan hit Kendall on his forehead. "Now that you and Jo are an official couple Camille's going to want us to be one too!"

"Oh. That would be a horrible thing why? I thought you said she was cool? You guys looked pretty happy dancing tonight." Kendall said matter of factly. "Stop thinking and just go with it." Kendall said as he turned back to Jo and Camille. He walked over to Jo and held his arm to her.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yes. Everything got worked out?" Jo said.

"Yeah. Everything's fine," he said as they said goodnight to Camille and Logan and walked to the elevator.

Logan stood next to Camille awkwardly not sure what she was expecting.

"Should we sit?" Camille asked, "I know I'm pretty tired from standing for so long."

Oh, yeah." Logan said as he sat down on the couch. Camille sat next to him.

"Did you like the dance?" he asked her.

"Yeah. It was really fun. I loved how you asked me, by the way. It was really sweet. Although I remember saying it didn't have to be on a horse but extra points for making James and Kendall be the horse. That was pretty memorable," she said.

"It was a lot of fun. I'm glad it went better than the party we threw last time," Logan said.

"You guys did a great job performing. I was really impressed. You didn't look nervous at all," Camille said.

"I was though. I was really nervous. I guess performing in front of our class didn't freak me out as much as I thought it would," Logan said.

"You didn't look nervous. Did you guys create any pre performance rituals?"

"We did this trust fall thing. But Carlos got distracted and I ended up on the floor," Logan said. He looked at Camille and saw her smiling. He started to laugh a little thinking about the event.

He thought of Kendall and Jo being official and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be official with Camille or not. He wasn't sure what it would mean or if he could handle it but he figured if he could handle performing in front of a bunch people someday; he might as well get used to being close with someone he knew and saw all the time. He wasn't sure what it would mean but he wanted to "go with it" as Kendall had said so he leaned in and kissed Camille. When he opened his eyes he saw that she looked kind of confused.

"What? Was it bad?" He asked.

Camille shook her head and said "No. It was nice. I'm just used to doing the kissing."

"Yeah. I guess I should have waited for you to make a move. It is kind of your thing," Logan said with a quiet chuckle as he looked down at his hands.

"You know it's going to be different," Camille said.

"What's that?" Logan asked looking at her again.

"Performing in front of a lot of strangers. Traveling for performances. Having people fall in love with you while you're on stage. Girls wanting your attention." she said.

"Come on. I doubt girls are going to be all over me. They'll go for James or Kendall before they go for me," Logan said with a small blush.

"I've seen it happen, Logan. People get famous and well known and they turn into different people. They start to like the attention and they lose who they are."

"Come on. We're not going to lose who we are. We're four best friends from Minnesota who love playing hockey and singing together. I'm pretty sure that's going on our tombstones and it's kind of our mantra," Logan said.

"I just don't want you to change. I love how you're logical and you think out every decision and how you get nervous around me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't want you to forget me when you guys start touring and all the girls fall in love with you. Because trust me Logan Mitchell, they are going to fall in love with you and as much as I wish I could be there to tell them all to back off I know I won't be," Camille said.

"First of all Camille our tour is months away and secondly, I'm always going to be me. I'm always going to over think things and I'm always going to be logical and I'm always going to be nervous around you because that's what you do to me. No matter what happens between us I know that in 50 years I'll still be stuttering when I ask you to dance," Logan said.

Logan saw Camille give a smile and this time she blushed. "Wow, I went from being kind of cool to being someone you want to have around in 50 years? I feel special."

"You should, the only other people I know for sure that I'm going to know in 50 years are Kendall, James, Carlos, Ms. Knight, and Katy," Logan said.

"What about your parents?" Camille asked.

"Well yeah, of course," Logan said.

"So….You heard that Kendall and Jo are an official couple?" Camille asked.

"Yeah. That's what Kendall tells me,' Logan said.

They sat in silence for a moment. Logan realized that he didn't hear any noise coming from the pool. He wondered if Carlos and Stephanie had come in without them knowing. He figured it was probably more likely that they were making out somewhere. He looked out the doors at the pool and saw that they were in the corner near the steps. Logan looked back to Camille.

"I was wondering the same thing," she said. "Anyway back to Kendall and Jo…"

"Are you wondering if we're an official couple now?" Logan asked.

"Well yeah. You can't blame a girl for wondering right?" Camille said.

"I think that Kendall moves a little faster than I do. And so does Carlos apparently. Maybe we need one more dance before I can make up my mid," Logan said. He was expecting Camille to go into a tirade about how he needs to recognize how amazing she is and how perfect they are for each other but instead she just looked at him while she sat in silence for a minute.

"Sure. I can't wait for the next dance," she said.

Logan smiled at her and they sat together watching the moonlight reflect off the pool water.

Logan could feel Camille falling asleep next to him and he could feel himself drifting off as well when Carlos and Stephanie came rushing into the lobby. They stood over Logan and Camille and flung water on them.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan said as he brushed the water from Camille's hair.

"It was Stephanie's idea. How hot does she look, right?" Carlos said as he and Stephanie ran to the elevators.

Logan gave a small laugh as he looked at his cell phone. "Wow, it's three oclock in the morning. We should probably get some sleep," he said.

Logan walked Camille to her door.

"Thanks for a great dance, Logan. I can't wait until the next one," Camille said as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Logan said as he watched her enter her apartment.

Logan took the elevator back to his floor and entered his apartment. He found Carlos in the kitchen eating a piece of pizza.

"Hey, did you have fun tonight with Stephanie?" Logan asked Carlos as he sat in a chair at the kitchen counter.

"It was awesome! I have a girlfriend now," Carlos said with a huge grin on his face.

"That's great" Logan said. He wondered if Carlos knew what that meant but he kept the question to himself.

"What about you and Camille? Did you guys make it official?" Carlos asked.

Logan thought about it for a minute and then said, "You know I think I'm going to go to bed. I'm really tired. Goodnight Carlos," He went to his room and fell asleep almost immediately after hitting the bed.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. After watching Big Time Dance I had to do a follow up. I hope you guys liked it. I'm not sure if I like the end but I wanted a little moment between Carlos and Logan. I thought it was fitting. Thanks again for taking the time to read it! **


	3. A Spark Leads to the Flames

Big Time Rush

Big Time Reason to Stay

Chapter 3:

A Spark Leads to the Flame

Logan/Camille

Don't own Big Time Rush. Not for Profit just for fun to pass the time until new episodes.

Logan woke to find the sun shining in his face. He was still wearing his clothes from the other night. It was unusual for him not to shower and change before bed but it was a late night in the lobby of the Palm Woods talking to Camille after the school dance.

He sat up on his bed and stretched. His cell phone had fallen out of his jeans and he saw that it was 10:22 in the morning. Lucky for him Gustavo hadn't planned any weekend rehearsals. He must have been pleased with their performance Logan thought as he swung his legs to the edge of his bed and stood. After finding a new outfit in his closet, Logan made his way to the bathroom to shower.

At 11am he finally made his way to the kitchen wearing a pair of blue jeans and a maroon t-shirt. His hair was slightly damp from the shower and stuck up a little in the front. Logan noticed, for the first time, that the apartment was silent. He looked around. There was no one there. His cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Logan said.

"Logan? Where are you? Get down here. We're all hanging out by the pool," Carlos said.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" Logan said.

"Believe me I wanted to, but Kendall stopped me," Carlos said. "Come on get down here."

"I'm going to grab something to eat. I'll be down in a few minutes," Logan said while grabbing a bowl from the cupboard.

"Great. Got to go. Stephanie just got here. You should see the bikini she's wearing dude. Hot!" Carlos said hanging up the phone abruptly.

Logan shook his head as he looked at the cereal options.

Lucky Charms. Carlos's favorite.

Wheaties. James's favorite.

Raisin Bran. Kendall's favorite.

Trix. Katie's favorite.

Logan didn't see the box of Cheerio's he was looking for. Kendall's mom must have finished them he thought as he grabbed the Wheaties.

He started to eat when he saw a note on the counter top.

Went to the gym. See you guys later. James

Logan thought it was kind of weird that James wasn't at the pool with his friends but he didn't have much time to think about it. There was a knock at the door.

He opened it and saw Camille standing there wearing a swim suite with a rubber pool noodle in her hand.

"Ready to go to the pool?" she asked.

"Uhh. Not exactly. I was eating my Wheaties." Logan said.

"You're not even in your swimsuit. Come on Logan, you can eat later," she said stepping inside the apartment and closing the door.

"But breakfast is the most important meal of the day," Logan said trying to get back to his cereal bowl even while Camille led him to his bedroom.

Logan watched in surprise as she started going through his dresser to find his swimsuit. She quickly opened the drawers and started to throw clothes around the room.

"You know I think I can find my swimsuit. If you'll wait in the living room I'll be out in a minute," Logan said, desperately trying to close the drawer that contained his underwear.

Camille left the room and Logan let out a sigh of relief. He was kind of glad just then that he and Camille weren't official. She was back to her crazy self again.

After a few minutes, Logan joined Camille in the living room wearing a pair of black swim trunks with a towel over his shoulder.

"Great! Let's go," Camille said grabbing him by the arm and leading him out of the apartment.

At the Palm Woods pool Logan saw Carlos and Stephanie in the water splashing around, Kendall and Jo were sitting in chairs drinking sodas, and the Jennifer's were sitting on floating rafts trying not to get splashed by Carlos and Stephanie.

Logan followed Camille to the chairs next to Kendall and Jo. They exchanged hellos and sat down.

"So, how's your second day of dating bliss?" Logan asked Kendall and Jo. They each gave him a grin.

"It's great," Kendall said.

"Better than great," Jo said grabbing Kendall's hand and holding it in her own.

"You do know that on Monday we go back to work on the album. Which means 12 hours days again," Logan said.

"Oh Logie, so pessimistic. Why can't you just be in the moment?" Kendall said. Logan frowned at him. He could be in the moment. He just didn't want Kendall to forget that they had a lot of work to do on Monday. Kendall was acting so un-leader like right now and it kind of worried Logan a little.

"You shouldn't worry about Monday. It's only Saturday and besides, the weather is too nice to be worrying about work," Camille said.

"I guess. Maybe I'm just itching to get back in the studio," Logan said.

He saw Kendall shoot up, "Did you actually just say you wanted to get back in the studio with Gustavo?"

"I said I wanted to get back in the studio. Personally, Gustavo could take the day off. I'm sure Kelly could do a fine job producing. She's always there when we record anyway, she should know a good take from a bad one. And she wouldn't yell at us," Logan said.

Logan watched Carlos and Stephanie exit the pool and join the group.

"You guys aren't going swimming?" Carlos said as he shook his hair like a dog.

"I don't have to now," Kendall said.

"What is it with you and flinging water everywhere? Do you do this after you take a shower too?" Logan said.

"Yeah. That's why I always take my shower before you," Carlos said laughing at Logan as he gave him a scowl.

"Does anyone have the time?" Stephanie asked.

"Uhhh, it's almost noon," Logan said looking at his cell phone.

"I have to go to my room. I'm expecting a call about an audition and I left my phone upstairs," Stephanie said.

"I wanted to swim some more," Carlos said.

"That's fine. I'll be down in, like, 10 minutes. I promise," Stephanie said.

"Okay, but what am I supposed to do for fun until you get back?" Carlos asked.

Stephanie whispered something into Carlos's ear and he started to laugh.

"Could I come up with you Stephanie? I need to cool off a little," Jo said.

"Sure," Stephanie said.

"Camille why don't you come with us" Jo said.

Logan saw Camille start to get up "Wait, you dragged me down here and now you're going to leave?" he said.

Camille messed up his hair and said "Yep, and you better be here when I get back."

Logan gave a confused look as the girls laughed and walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods.

"What just happened?" Logan asked his friends who stood over him with evil grins. "What are you guys going to do?" Logan said preparing to flee.

Before he could get up Carlos and Kendall grabbed him and threw him in the pool. He flailed for a bit before surfacing and yelling "I'm getting new friends!"

"Oh come on, it was funny," Carlos said.

"You looked like you needed a little fun," Kendall said.

Logan was swimming to the ladder in the pool when he saw Carlos and Kendall preparing to jump in the pool. As they both landed around him, Logan lost his hold on the ladder and was once again pulled under. He finally made his way back to the surface of the pool and took a deep breath.

"Why did I agree to come to LA with you guys?" Logan asked as his friends laughed around him.

"Because we're fun," Carlos said as he splashed Kendall.

"And we give great advice. Like, Logan, why don't you ask Camille to be your girlfriend already?" Kendall said.

"That was a question," Logan pointed out.

"A good question," Carlos said.

"So? What's holding you up?" Kendall said.

"Nothings holding me up. I'm just not sure I want a girlfriend right now," Logan said.

"If you wait too long someone else is going to start dating her and then you'll be girlfriendless," Carlos said.

"Who else is going to start dating her? James?" Logan said. "Besides, she told me when I asked her out to the dance that no one has asked her out before. I think I'm not the only guy that is intimidated by her," Logan said while he held onto the side of the pool.

"There are guys that aren't as afraid of everything as you. There's got to be some guy that has the guts to ask her out. He may not be here yet but who knows what tomorrow is going to bring? There could be a new guy on his way to LA right now who could be the one to sweep her off her feet and then you're stuck being the friend. Do you want to just be friends? Because I know you like it when she kisses you," Kendall said.

"And we know she likes kissing you, so why not make it official and then you can kiss all the time. Like Stephanie and I do," Carlos said.

"You guys kiss all the time?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Why do you think James has spent the day at the gym?" Carlos said.

"That's another thing. It doesn't bother him that we're all pretty much paired up in one way or another?" Logan asked.

He watched Kendall and Carlos think about it for a minute as they bobbed in the pool next to him.

"Well…" Kendall began but he was cut off by Carlos.

"The girls are back!"

Logan watched in wonder as Kendall and Carlos jumped out of the pool in a microsecond to rejoin their girlfriends. Camille stood in between Stephanie and Jo as they were each kissed by their respective boyfriend. Logan saw her uncomfortable look, or was it a jealous look? He wasn't too sure. He thought for a second about jumping out of the pool and surprising her with a kiss but instead he just bobbed in the water.

Logan looked at Camille for a second before deciding he needed to clear his head. It was getting too confusing trying to decide if he should ask Camille to be his girlfriend just because there was the off chance that some other guy might do it first and just because his two other friends were dating now. He let go of the pool wall and let himself fall under the water with his eyes closed.

While he was underwater, Logan thought about the times he and Camille had spent together where there was a spark of something more than friendship.

When she first met him and they were trying to get a new apartment she had called him hot but he had brushed it off as a mistake on Camille's part. No girl had called him hot before and he was pretty sure she was just caught up in the moment of the scheme they were trying to throw together.

The next time was when they had first met Jo. They were all in love with her and when Logan was trying to impress her Camille came out of nowhere and kissed him. He couldn't believe that was their first kiss. It seemed so long ago now. At the time he was confused. He had never been kissed by a girl with so much intensity. After he had a couple weeks to process it, he decided he liked it.

The party was when things really moved forward. He had invited Camille but he wasn't prepared for her to be so direct. She completely ruined an entire pan of pizza bagels too! Just when he was ready to spend the evening with Camille, Mercedes showed up and freaked him out. He wasn't sure how to handle two girls at once. He did a poor job but things turned out alright because he still got to spend the night dancing with Camille. She was really cool about it. Logan was expecting her to just tell him off and never speak to him again. That was when he first realized how much she might actually like him. It would take him a couple more weeks of debate with himself to fully accept the reasons why she might like him. He couldn't believe a girl would really be interested in brainy him.

Asking her to the dance was a full day of failure but eventually he got it right and they had enjoyed themselves. Their talk after the dance was when Logan realized that he might be falling for Camille. He couldn't wait to see her and the Wednesday when their paths didn't cross because of their schedules he was disappointed. He had missed seeing her smile.

Logan decided it was time to come up for air. When he resurfaced he was surprised to see Camille floating next to him. She gave him that smile of hers and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"You were under the water for a little bit. I was worried," Camille said.

"I can hold my breath for a while," Logan said.

"Another thing I didn't know about you," Camille said.

"What's something I don't know about you?" Logan said.

Camille looked away briefly then looked into Logan's brown eyes "I can't do this anymore."

Before Logan could ask her what she meant, Camille was out of the pool and rushing to the Palm Woods lobby. Logan bobbed in the water. The butterflies disappeared.

He didn't move for the next couple of hours. He just stayed there trying to figure out why Camille didn't want him all of a sudden. What had he done wrong? He could feel his skin warming as a sunburn formed on his shoulders and back. The only thought that was on his mind, Why am I not good enough, anymore?

**Authors Note: Wow this was a longer one. Thanks for taking the journey to the end. I hope it was worth it. I guess this is a multi chapter fic. now. For the James fans, I'm sorry I let you down on this one. Don't worry he'll be back in the next chapter. I hope to explore him a little as this goes on. I'm not sure where it's going but hopefully everyone likes it. It's now got a little bit of everyone in it. Thanks for reading. I appreciate it! **

**Reminder Jordan Sparks guests this week at 8/7 central! Tune in. It's gonna be great! **


	4. Logical Logan

**Big Time Rush **

**Big Time Reason to Stay **

**Chapter 4 **

**Logical Logan **

**Authors Note: Big Time Apology for making you wait 5 months for an update! **

**Previously: **Logan decided it was time to come up for air. When he resurfaced he was surprised to see Camille floating next to him. She gave him that smile of hers and he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"You were under the water for a little bit. I was worried," Camille said.

"I can hold my breath for a while," Logan said.

"Another thing I didn't know about you," Camille said.

"What's something I don't know about you?" Logan said.

Camille looked away briefly then looked into Logan's brown eyes "I can't do this anymore."

Before Logan could ask her what she meant, Camille was out of the pool and rushing to the Palm Woods lobby. Logan bobbed in the water. The butterflies disappeared.

He didn't move for the next couple of hours. He just stayed there trying to figure out why Camille didn't want him all of a sudden. What had he done wrong? He could feel his skin warming as sunburn formed on his shoulders and back. The only thought that was on his mind, Why am I not good enough, anymore?

Logan didn't see James approach him, and he barely heard his friend ask him if something was wrong. Logan held onto the side of the pool and bobbed in the water. This time James spoke more loudly "Logan, is something wrong?"

Logan didn't respond immediately but finally said "I'm swimming."

"You look like you've been here a while. Your shoulders look like their getting pretty sunburn. Why don't we go upstairs?" James said.

"I'm waiting for Camille to come back," Logan said.

"How long have you been waiting?" James said, sitting down next to Logan on the side of the pool.

** "**I think it's been a couple of hours. She told me she couldn't do this anymore. What were we doing?" Logan said.

"I don't know buddy, but if we go upstairs you can get dried off and then we can figure it out," James said.

"I should get out of the pool. It's illogical to think that she'll come back now if she hasn't returned all ready," Logan said. He climbed the ladder and got out of the pool. He walked silently past James into the Palm Woods lobby and stood in front of the elevators. He was aware of James' presence next to him as he waited for the elevator.

"What happened, Logan? You seem really out of it," James said.

"I need to take a shower so I can get working on that school project that's due on Friday," Logan said.

The two of them stepped into the elevator and Logan watched the doors close. He didn't want to admit it to James, but he felt out of it. Two hours alone with your own thoughts is too much time with them. They entered 2J and Logan immediately went to his bedroom to get new clothes. On his way to the shower he saw Kendall and Jo and Carlos and Stephanie on the couches watching a movie. He felt himself get angry, but he suppressed the feeling and closed the bathroom door before anyone could say anything.

Logan stood in his bedroom looking at himself in the mirror. He dried his hair with a towel and then put it in his laundry hamper. He had spent the 10 minutes he spent in the shower trying to make himself think that he was happy. He figured if he could convince his brain that he was happy then it would make him feel that way. He smiled at himself in the mirror and then frowned. He knew it was fake, and he knew Camille was the reason. He didn't want to be mad at her. He figured whatever charm Los Angeles had given him had worn off. Now he was back to being invisible Logan that he was back in Minnesota.

There was a knock on the door and Logan opened it. James stood before him.

"Hey man, what's up?" Logan said trying to put some cheer into his voice.

"Hey, I was just wondering if you were okay, you seemed really. I hate to use this word but, weird, back there," James said.

"I'm fine. No, it's just Camille left suddenly. I think I may have said something or she might have had an audition. Who knows with that girl, right?" Logan said.

"So, you're okay?" James asked.

"Yeah, I was just going to work on that history paper that's due for Friday. Since everyone is in the living room watching a movie I figured I'll just do it in here," Logan said.

"Oh, okay. You sure you don't want to join us? It's a really stupid movie, but it's pretty entertaining," James asked.

"That's okay. I really want to get this written because I know Carlos is going to need help on Thursday night with research and stuff. Plus we never know what to expect from Gustavo during the week," Logan said.

"All right. We'll be out here if you want to join us," James said.

Logan closed the door and found his back pack sitting on his bed. He opened it and found his notebook and stacked the history books that he had checked out from the library for his paper on his bed. He turned on his laptop and waited for it to load.

He didn't really want to be out there with the two happy couples anyway. They all knew that they were loved. Or at least liked. Sure James didn't have a girlfriend, but he knew there were like a 100 girls that would go out with him in a second at the Palm Woods.

Logan was trying to push Camille from his thoughts, but it was hard to do especially since they had spent so much time recently getting to know each other. He replayed that moment in his mind. She couldn't do what? He thought. He knew there was a logical explanation for her statement. He knew it probably had nothing to do with him personally, but he couldn't help but think that there was something that he had done that had made her run off.

He decided to make a list of possible reasons that she might have left. He grabbed a pen and put his laptop on his desk. He grabbed his notebook and sat on his bed with his back on his pillows.

Reasons I'm not good enough for Camille

I'm not impulsive enough.

I can't dance that well.

I'm not a great kisser.

I worry too much.

I'm not as funny as Carlos.

I'm not as protective as Kendall.

I'm not as good looking as James.

I'm just a Minnesota boy.

I'm too logical.

I'm just not the guy she wants.

Logan looked at his list and felt himself get angry. He couldn't believe he was being so negative. Sure, he could see the downside to a plan or worry about it's execution, but he was never one to be negative about himself. He liked who he was. He wasn't always so quick to go along with the plans of the others, but he never regretted it after they had done something. He threw the notebook to the ground near his desk and closed his eyes. He felt tired all of a sudden.

Logan thought he heard a knock on the door but he didn't respond. He tried to drift back to sleep.

"Hey Logan. Dinner's ready," Kendall said.

Logan rolled over. He didn't really feel like eating.

"Logan? What's this?" Kendall asked.

Logan's eyes snapped open and he shot up in bed as he realized that his notebook had been on the floor for anyone to see. He focused on Kendall and was relieved to find that he wasn't holding the notebook, but was instead looking at Logan's laptop.

"What's what?" Logan said as he stood and rubbed his eyes.

"This picture of you and Camille by the pool? You two look so goofy. What were you doing?"

Logan looked at the image on the screen and remembered the picture they had taken that night by the pool after the dance. They had both done their goofiest face. He smiled at the fact that they both had done cross eyes with their tongues sticking out.

"That's nothing." Logan said. "Did the girls go back to their place?"

"Yeah, it turns out they don't like fish sticks. Who knew?" Kendall said throwing his arms into the air.

"I'll be out in a minute," Logan said. He watched Kendall leave the room and he picked up his notebook. He tore the page from it that contained his list and folded it into a small square before putting it into his history book.

Logan joined his friends in the kitchen eating area and sat down.

"Did you get a lot of that paper written?" James asked.

"Ummm, yeah," Logan said.

"You were sleeping when I found you," Kendall said.

"I took a little nap," Logan said.

"I can't believe you were working on that paper instead of hanging out with Camille," Carlos said.

"Camille left the pool shortly after you guys did, actually," Logan said.

"But you were down there for like two hours after that. What were you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I was swimming," Logan said.

"Okay, I didn't think you liked swimming that much. You always get mad when we throw you in the pool," Carlos said.

"I wonder why?" Logan said.

After dinner the guys were getting ready to watch a hockey game before bed. Ms. Knight was allowing them to stay up a little later as long as they promised to get all their homework done right after school tomorrow, which meant Logan would spend most of that time trying to convince them to get the homework done while the other three played video games and Logan did it himself.

I think I'm going to go down to the lobby for a little bit. I want to get some fresh air," Logan said.

"You're going to miss the start of the game," Carlos said.

"I'm pretty sure I can get caught up. I'll just be a few minutes" Logan said.

Logan walked to the pool and took a deep breath as he stood outside looking at the moon reflected in the water. He couldn't believe how badly his shoulders hurt from earlier. He would have to have Kendall put some aloe on them later.

Logan sat down and closed his eyes.

"Logan, wake up. If Bitters finds you here he's going to give you guys another strike," Camille's voice woke Logan from his dream.

"Camille? What are you doing here? What time is it?" Logan said.

"It's almost 11. Come on you need to get back upstairs," she said.

"Are we going to talk about this afternoon?" Logan asked.

"Listen, Logan. There's just a lot you don't know about me and I don't want to give you more to stress about. You have a lot on your plate right now. We'll just be friend. It'll be easier that way," Camille said as she led him to the elevator.

He was still kind of asleep so he wasn't with it like he normally was. They stood in the elevator and he decided it was now or never. He leaned over and kissed her.

"I don't want to just be friends. I can handle whatever it is you have to throw at me," he said.

She touched his face gently. "I'm not a Minnesota girl, Logan. You really aren't prepared to deal with this," she said.

The elevator doors opened and she stepped into the hallway. Logan stared at the doors as they blocked his view of Camille and he had the sinking feeling that his list was more accurate than he thought. She had all but confirmed that he wasn't good enough for her. The elevator opened on his floor and stepped out of it. He walked down the hallway in silence and entered 2J. Without saying a word to his friends he went to his bedroom and closed the door. He got on top of his blankets with his clothes still on and put his head on his pillow. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

Authors Note: I'm so sorry for the long wait on this update. I really hope you think it's worth it. I tried to make it extra angsty. Poor Logan. I hope you liked the James interaction. I think there might have to be a double date with Kendall and Carlos in the next chapter. What's going on with Camille and why doesn't she see how perfect Logan is for her? Hopefully it won't take 5 more months to find out. Thanks for reading I appreciate it! Side note about Big Time Sneakers, anyone else think it was kind of odd that there was no song and they were all split up for most of it? It felt off because the four never interacted together in that one as a group. Maybe it's just me. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Logan's Not Right

**Big Time Rush **

**Big Time Reason to Stay **

**Chapter 5 **

**Logan's Not Right **

**Previously: **The elevator doors opened and she stepped into the hallway. Logan stared at the doors as they blocked his view of Camille and he had the sinking feeling that his list was more accurate than he thought. She had all but confirmed that he wasn't good enough for her. The elevator opened on his floor and stepped out of it. He walked down the hallway in silence and entered 2J. Without saying a word to his friends he went to his bedroom and closed the door. He got on top of his blankets with his clothes still on and put his head on his pillow. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

Logan woke the next morning feeling like he hadn't slept that well and when he moved he cried in pain. He had slept on his arm and it was completely numb. He tried to move it but the tingles that coursed through it caused him too much pain. He sat up on the bed and started rubbing his arm lightly trying to remember if what happened last night with Camille was real or a dream. It was real. He remembered her waking him by the pool and telling him that she wasn't a "Minnesota" girl, what does that even mean? He wondered as he waited for his arm to return to normal.

There was a knock on the door and Logan saw Carlos pop his head into the room.

"Hey, buddy; are you coming to get breakfast? Ms. Knight is getting ready to put it away," he said.

"Yeah," Logan said as he rubbed his arm and got out of bed. He scratched his head and noticed that his hair was particularly messy. It didn't bother him as he joined his friends in the kitchen of their apartment.

"Hey Logan," James said without looking up from his breakfast of eggs, pancakes, and sausage.

"Hi," Logan said as he took a seat at the kitchen counter. He grabbed a glass and poured himself a glass of orange juice.

"What can I get you?" Ms. Knight asked with a warm smile.

"I'm not really hungry, but thank you," Logan said as he sipped at his orange juice.

"Are you sure?" Ms. Knight asked.

"Yes. Thank you though," Logan said.

Ms. Knight started to put the food away and Logan watched James shovel the food into his mouth for a minute. He wondered if James had just finished working out. He usually got really hungry after a run or a few hours at the gym. Logan looked at the clock and noticed it was almost 7:30. School would start soon.

"Is everything okay, Logan? You seem kind of out of it," Kendall asked as he put his plate in the sink.

Logan had to decide between a meaningful conversation with his friends or taking a shower before class. "I'm gonna jump in the shower. I'm fine, I just didn't sleep right last night," he said as he stood and made his way to the bathroom. He closed the door and stood in front of the mirror. He looked at his reflection and tried to stop himself from remembering last night and the way that Camille's hand felt on his cheek. He tried to stop himself from wondering if that would be the last time they kissed. He definitely didn't like that he was watching himself start to tear up. He tried to clear his head before he started to actually cry by focusing on the task in front of him; getting ready for school.

Logan emerged from his bedroom 15 minutes later with his backpack flung over his arm. He looked like he was ready for another day of school and he hoped it would fool his friends. He wasn't looking forward to seeing Camille, especially since he had no idea what he would say to her if he did. He started making his way to the door when he heard Kendall clear his throat behind him.

"Logan? What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"I'm going to class," he said turning around to look at Kendall.

"Okay, but why are you wearing a swimsuit?" Kendall said.

Logan looked at himself; he was wearing a black swimsuit instead of jeans. He nervously laughed. "Well, this is awkward, I'll be right back." He rushed to his bedroom and changed quickly before rejoining his friends in the living room.

"Okay, that was weird," Carlos said as he shoved his books and pens into his bag with wild abandon.

"Are you sure you're okay, Logan?" Kendall asked once more.

"Yeah, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I guess I'm just tired," he said avoiding eye contact with Kendall.

"Okay," James said as he opened the door and the four entered the hallway. James and Carlos walked ahead of Logan and Kendall.

"Are you sure you're just tired? Did something happen between you and Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing happened between Camille and me," Logan said, only half lying to his best friend. Technically nothing did happen. She rejected him.

Kendall seemed to accept the answer without question as the four of them rode the elevator down to the lobby to join their classmates.

They quickly took their seats as the bell rang. Logan noticed that Camille wasn't there. It was like her to miss school. It was required for her to act.

His mind started to wonder where she was and he assumed she must have been sick. But what if it was something more serious? He thought. What if she moved away? What if her parents took her back to her home state? Logan couldn't even identify it now because he wasn't sure they had ever talked about it before. What if she-

"Logan, do you have the answer?" He heard their teacher ask.

"What?" he asked.

"The answer to the math problem?" she said.

"Logan looked at the board and tried to figure it out quickly. He spat out a number.

"That's not right, Logan," she said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't sleep well last night," he tried to explain.

"Perhaps you should spend less time daydreaming and more time focusing on the subject at hand. Remember, you have to keep a C+ average to keep Big Time Rush working," she said.

"I know, believe me do I know. I'm responsible for making sure that we keep our grades up. I'm the brains! That's all I'm good for, right? Getting people out of trouble and solving math problems. Well I'm sick of it! You guys can do your own work from now on!" Logan yelled at his friends.

He noticed that he was standing and the realization that he had just yelled that in front of his whole class washed over him. He felt his face burn and he decided he had to get out of there. He grabbed his bag and quickly made his way to the door.

"Logan, where are you going?" Kendall asked clearly shocked by his friend's outburst.

Logan didn't answer as he continued into the Palm Woods and to the elevator, he wasn't sure where he was going, but he wanted to get out of there. He felt dizzy as he stood waiting for the elevator and a migraine was taking over his head as he processed what he was doing and what he had just said to his friends. The doors opened and he quickly entered the elevator. He leaned against the railing for support and slowly slid to the floor. He pushed the button for his floor and waited.

The silence was nice. He felt the dizziness subside a little but his headache seemed to grow. The doors opened on his floor but before he stepped out of the elevator he realized that he couldn't go to the apartment because Ms. Knight would be there.

He stayed in the elevator and tried to think of his next move. Nothing came to him. All he wanted to do was scream. He took a deep breath and prepared to do just that when he felt the elevator move and then stop on the next floor below his. He was getting ready to scream at the top of his lungs when the door opened and he saw Camille standing in front of him.

His angry scream turned into a small sigh as she stood there.

"I'll get the next one," she said.

"It's okay," Logan said rubbing his neck. "Really."

"Are you okay, Logan, you look really pale," she said, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, just tired," he said. He felt himself lurching forward as everything suddenly went dark.

**Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed this story. I'm really glad this didn't take as long to write as the last chapter. I hope you like it. I know not much interaction between Logan and the guys but the next chapter is going to be more involved. So now I wonder if Camille caught him or let him fall. Thanks again for reading. **


	6. The Day Just Keeps Going On

**Big Time Rush **

**Big Time Reason to Stay **

**Chapter 6**

**The Day Just Keeps Going On **

**Authors Note: I don't own Big Time Rush and am not profiting by this story. Just for fun. Enjoy. **

Previously:

The silence was nice. He felt the dizziness subside a little but his headache seemed to grow. The doors opened on his floor but before he stepped out of the elevator he realized that he couldn't go to the apartment because Ms. Knight would be there.

He stayed in the elevator and tried to think of his next move. Nothing came to him. All he wanted to do was scream. He took a deep breath and prepared to do just that when he felt the elevator move and then stop on the next floor below his. He was getting ready to scream at the top of his lungs when the door opened and he saw Camille standing in front of him.

His angry scream turned into a small sigh as she stood there.

"I'll get the next one," she said.

"It's okay," Logan said rubbing his neck. "Really."

"Are you okay, Logan, you look really pale," she said, genuine concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, just tired," he said. He felt himself lurching forward as everything suddenly went dark.

Logan opened his eyes and saw Camille kneeling next to him. She must have turned him over because he remembered falling forward into the hallway. He blinked for a few minutes and took in her concerned face. Her hair fell perfectly over her shoulders as she started talking to him. His mind didn't' register the words that she was saying for a few moments.

"Logan? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, trying to sit up. The wind was knocked out of him and he became dizzy. He returned to his previous position on the floor.

"You shouldn't move yet. My apartments just down the hall, I'm going to get you a glass of water. I'll be right back," Camille said, looking into his brown eyes.

He thought about it for a moment and said "Okay." He heard Camille get up and enter her apartment. There was silence for a moment and Logan felt like he could fall asleep right there, but he knew he had to stay awake.

"I'm back," he heard Camille say as she came down the hall toward him with a glass of water. He tried to sit up again but couldn't take the dizziness that seemed to overtake him. Camille put the glass to his lips and he drank small sips trying not to get any on himself. He didn't want Camille to think he was messy.

After drinking the full glass of water Logan felt a little better and he once again tried to sit up. Camille helped him up and he noted the concern that she showed for him. He wondered if she still had feelings for him. When his head didn't throb in pain Logan stood slowly and walked with Camille to her apartment.

Once inside they sat down on the couch and Logan took a deep breath not knowing what to say. Usually Camille would have a million things to talk about, but she just sat there with him until he finally spoke.

"Thanks for not calling Kendall," he said.

"Sure. You know I'm going to eventually right?" she asked.

"Yeah. By the way, what are you doing skipping class?" Logan asked.

"I'm not skipping. I have a note. I had a doctor's appointment this morning," she said.

"Is everything all right?" Logan asked.

"Everything's fine. It was just a routine physical. Now what are you doing skipping class?" she asked.

Logan told her about yelling at the guys in front of the entire class and about how he didn't know the answers to the math problems and how he couldn't concentrate because he didn't eat breakfast. When he stopped talking he looked at her and noted that she was looking at him with a questioning look.

"What?" he asked.

"Why did you skip breakfast?" she said.

"Come on Camille. Are we going to do this? Are we really going to sit here and act like nothing happened? Like we're just friends?" he said.

He saw that his directness caught her off guard. She looked briefly at her hands and then looked back at him. He could tell that she was trying to find an answer that wouldn't hurt him. He was tired of people not trying to hurt him. He could take it. Or he would learn to deal with it eventually.

Logan stood, "I'm going to go up to my apartment. I'll just tell Ms. Knight I got sick," he said making his way to the door. He opened it and looked at Camille. He was surprised she didn't follow him. She didn't say a word as he walked into the hall and closed the door.

BTR BTR BTR

Logan was lying on his bed looking at his math book when he heard Kendall, Carlos, and James enter the apartment. He continued working on math problems until he heard a knock at the door. Before he could answer Kendall, Carlos, and James stood before him. He glanced at them and surprised himself by not feeling nervous at all.

"So what happened earlier, Logan?" Kendall asked.

Logan noticed that it came out in a harsher tone than Kendall probably intended it and he noticed a worried look briefly cross Carlos's face. Before he could blink though, the smile that normally existed on his face was back and Logan noted that James stood with a blank expression.

"I was tired and hungry and I just snapped. I wasn't feeling well so I came back here and took the day off," he said.

Kendall sat on the bed and Logan moved from lying to sitting so there would be more room. "Okay, I'll buy that," Kendall said.

"Really? That's it? You're not going to give me an 'accept yourself' speech?" Logan said.

"No. But my mom said you didn't show up here until one. So where were you the rest of the time?" Kendall said.

"I know where you were!" Carlos said loudly.

"Where?" Logan asked.

"You were with Camille. You two planned this whole thing," Carlos said.

"Not exactly. We kind of broke up. Or we kind of stopped our flirting, whatever it was that we were doing," Logan said.

"When did that happen?" James asked.

"Yesterday. It's okay though, this will give me more time to focus on the band," Logan said.

"But, and I can't believe I'm going to say this, what about Camille. She's kind of our friend," Kendall said.

"We can still hang out with her. We aren't going to stop being friends with her," Logan said. "I couldn't take it if I never saw her again."

"Cool," Carlos said.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Really." Logan said.

He looked at Kendall and saw that he wasn't convinced. He was relieved when Kendall let it go instead of pestering him about it. Kendall could always tell when Logan was done with a conversation and he respected that.

"So, whose up for swimming?" Kendall asked.

James and Carlos nodded and even Logan decided to put the books down and join them.

After they had finished swimming, Logan was sitting in his room listening to music while trying to make his head stop pounding. He hadn't let on earlier but his head was killing him the entire time they were swimming and it only got worse when he saw Camille in the lobby of the Palm Woods rehearsing a new script.

He heard a knock on his door. He opened his eyes and saw Carlos holding a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey, you didn't get any dessert. I thought I'd bring you some," he said.

Logan grabbed the bowl and thanked him. Carlos sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you really okay with what happened with Camille?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Logan said.

"I'm just curios. I've never been in love before so I don't know what it's like to lose that. It seems like it'd hurt pretty bad," he said.

"I'm not in love with Camille," Logan said trying to avoid Carlos's eyes.

"Right and you weren't staring at her all afternoon either," Carlos said.

"Fine, but it doesn't matter. She told me she doesn't want to date me. So you know… I go back to being geeky Logan. It's okay, I have plenty of homework to do," he said.

Carlos didn't laugh. "If you really like her you should fight for her. How many other Camille's are going to come along? Sure you could find someone almost as good but you and Camille have something special. Even I can see that," Carlos said.

"Thanks Carlos," Logan said. Carlos left his room and Logan took a bite of ice cream. He coughed a little and noticed his throat was scratchy. He didn't think much of it as he put his ice cream bowl down and shut off the light hoping to get a good night sleep.

Throughout the night Logan tossed and turned and woke up sweating. He looked at his clock and saw that it read 2:17. He felt sweaty and got up to get a glass of water. After drinking a few glasses of water he went to the couch and turned on the TV hoping that it would lull him into sleep again. After an hour of watching infomercials Logan went to his room again and fell asleep.

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading. I really appreciate everyone who reviews or follows the story. I hope you liked that there was some Camille and some BTR interaction. I'm not quite sure where it's going but hopefully I'll update soon. Thanks again for reading. **


End file.
